


Baby Stark: Part III

by SpiderBites



Series: Growing Up Laughing [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And one day so will you, Background Blackhill, F/F, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Just to annoy Tony, Maria now sits up there too, Nat likes to sit on the fridge to eat breakfast, father-daughter bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 02:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10401651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderBites/pseuds/SpiderBites
Summary: Here's part 3 guys! <3





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's part 3 guys! <3

You were nibbling on one of Tony’s fingers, staring up at him innocently as he carried you around the kitchen.

“And over here is where we keep the mugs.” He said, pointing to the cupboard awkwardly. “We hide all of Auntie Nat’s mugs at the top shelf because she’s so tiny, and it’s a lot of fun to watch her climb on the counter to get them.”

At that, you smiled, a little toothless grin that could melt anyone’s heart.

“But the downside to that,” Tony continued, “is that now Auntie Nat has made a nest on top of the fridge, and if she's in a pi...bad mood, she doesn't let anyone in. I better not find you up there when you’re older, young lady.”

"So you're keeping her?" Peter's voice rang out and it caused Tony to jump, clutching you tightly to his chest. 

"Parker! I'm carrying the baby!"

He raised his hands up.

"Sorry...sorry..." He mumbled, "but are you keeping her? It'd be an awesome!"

Tony sighed. "I don't know yet, Peter. I haven't made my mind up yet."

"But you just said -"

"I know what I just said! I was the one who said it." he sighed. "Parker, I'm sorry. C'mere, get a Y/N cuddle."

Peter moved quickly and the second you were in his arms, you began to wail. 

"Oh - what do I do, Mr Stark?"

Tony whirled around and snatched one of your bottles from the side, went to hand it over before realising it was empty. 

"She can't be hungry...try bouncing her."

Peter did as he was told but no matter how much he bounced you, you weren't for calming down. He looked positively petrified. 

"Stark, take her back!" 

He all but threw you back into his arms and no sooner were you snuggled back to your dad's chest, did you stop crying and settle down once more. Peter laughed and awkwardly ran his hand through his hair. 

"Looks like Y/N is a daddy's girl."

"I think she has my eyes as well," Tony said, looking at the younger boy in slight disbelief. "I never imagined someone having my eyes before, until now. They look so perfect on her. E-everything about her is perfect, Peter. If I keep her, she becomes an automatic target. I can't do that to her."

"Tony, you can't protect Y/N from everything. And, if you do decide to keep her, then she would automatically become a well protected target. People who want her will need to go through all of us before even getting close."

You cooed in Tony's arms, tiny hands grabbing and pulling at everything in your reach - which was mainly your dad's tie. He looked down at you and stroked your face softly. 

"I hope you're right, Parker." He said, "I hope you're right."

* * *

You were lying in Tony's bed. He lay next to you on his side with one arm circled protectively around you - Tony had convinced himself that you, a 3 month old baby, was going to roll off the side of his king size bed whilst stationary - just in case. His other hand was trapped by yours as you tried with all your might to put them into your mouth. 

Tony giggled and then lent down, blowing a raspberry onto your hand, which caused you to smile brightly up at him before laughing in delight. Tony looked at you, his face full of emotion before he smiled. 

"My baby girls first laugh." He whispered, eyes full with tears. When he blinked, a couple trickled down his face. "Damn, I've turned into such a softie."

He maneuvered himself, quite skilfully at that, to wipe his face with his free hand and when he looked at you again, your eyes had just fluttered close and you exhaled loudly. 

"Such a hard life, isn't it?" Tony asked, softly as he bent his hand in an awkward position to gently stroke your nose. “I really never thought I'd be able to love something as much as I love you. I swear, I'll do whatever it takes to make sure you're safe and loved, Y/N." Tony paused to blink away more tears that threatened to fall. "Although, with the team of softies out there, I don't think that’ll be too much of an issue.” 

He kissed your hand again.   
  
“I love you, Y/N Stark. And that will never, ever change.”

It was official, Tony had made his mind up. As he settled into a slightly more comfier position, he cuddled you closer and soon fell asleep with a smile on his face. 

* * *

 

1 hour later, Tony's bedroom door opened and Maria, Wanda and Natasha all stood at the doorway. They silently watched as the pair of you slept peacefully and, having an idea, Natasha removed her phone from her back pocket and snapped a quick picture. 

"He'll thank me in the future." 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's a little shorter than normal!


End file.
